Commonly, a set of protective gear for such a wearer includes a helmet, a cover for the helmet, and a shroud, which may be suspended from an internal harness of the helmet. Commonly, the cover and the shroud have outer surfaces that are aluminized so as to be heat-reflective. National Fire Protection Association 1976 (2000 Edition) Standards apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,207 B1 to Barbeau et al. discloses such a set of protective gear, in which snap fasteners (“snapping heads” and “snapping hooks”) are used to join the shroud to the cover for the helmet, at intervals along an upper edge of the shroud and completely around the head of the wearer.